Lost love
by F.T-fangirl
Summary: When you lose someone, that's when you realize how precious that person was to you, but sometimes it is just too late.
1. Chapter 1

This is me trying to get out of my comfort zone, it is the first time I write Gruvia and my first try at angst; I don't know if it is good so please tell me if you want me to continue it.

* * *

**That night; you loved me, right?**

There was a party at the Fairy Tail guild, but not just one of their casual parties but a real celebration, they were celebrating Asuka's birthday; during the day at least, but when the time came and the little girl was taken back home, the real party began, to Magnolia's citizens despair, it went louder and further into the early morning than their normal parties; alcohol, guild fights, alcohol, singing, dancing and more alcohol made it a night to remember, though many would rather forget all about that night and the embarrassing things they did, which wouldn't be possible thanks to a certain bartender who took photos of almost everything that happen that night and only God knows what she'd do with them in the future.

In between all the funny, crazy things happening around in the guild hall that night, only the observing eye of Mira Jane could catch a something certainly worthy of her attention happening. There in a dark corner stood the stripper boy pinning the rain woman to the wall, she was tomato red and a nervous smile decorated her face that was inches apart from his; the girl seemed to mutter something and though the white-haired girl couldn't hear it, she read her lips and even with the noticeable stutter the young mage had, Mira managed to make up what she said "G,g,gra,a,ay-sa,sama", whispered the young mage whose lips were quickly captured by those of the semi-naked ice mage.

Juvia couldn't have been happier than she was when Gray's lips touched hers, finally feeling the love of her life returning her feelings made her confident of herself, but before she could wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss like she wanted to, he pulled away; she wore a look of disappointment while his was filled with lust, that look made her want to melt in his arms. She wanted to say something but words wouldn't come out, although at the end it wasn't necessary as he spoke first with a fearful determination "You liked that" it wasn't a question, not that he needed to ask anyway, she is his #1 fan after all.

The water mage just stood there not knowing what to do, she just blushed harder and nodded to which he smirked proudly and kissed her once more with more passion this time sending her straight to cloud nine. When they parted she was gasping for air while he remained as cool as always with his victorious smirk still present which only grew bigger when his female companion looked down to that not-so-little something growing inside his pants; he was aroused and she had noticed, the oldest of the Strauss siblings had noticed too, hell you could even see it from afar, and that is something he was very proud of.

His hands that were on either sides of her mid section to prevent her from going anywhere (not that she wanted to) moved to hold her slim waist as his lustful voice spoke "Wanna take care of that? It is your fault after all" the girl blushed even more (if that was even possible), gulped and nodded before going to her knees and getting mentally prepared to do the job when his voice stopped her "Not like that you dummy, get up, we're going to my place".

Juvia didn't know what to do, say or think anymore; Gray was acting different, not to say that she minded, but she didn't think he had drank enough to become THIS drunk; anyway she wouldn't fight it, it was all that she ever wanted, she had her precious Gray-sama all to herself and she would enjoy every bit of it.

They left the guild hall holding hands but weren't notice by their busy guild mates that were too focused on fights and drinking contests. He led her to his apartment and straight to his bedroom, he wasn't wasting any time and neither was she, Juvia's clothes were off almost as fast as Gray could take off his, both jumped on the bed and the fun started and took hours to end, hell the guy had stamina, not that she complained of course.

* * *

The next morning Juvia woke up feeling both, tired and refreshed, she sat up and looked around but didn't recognize her surroundings at first glance until she remembered the events of last night and her cheeks went red once more; she covered her bare torso with the sheet and looked to the side. Gray was still sleeping and looked as handsome as always while doing so, she stared at his sleeping face for a moment before he woke up. First thing he saw was the blue-haired girl seating on his bed staring at him, he jumped up in shock at the side of her not understanding anything but then he remembered and made an expression that showed his horror.

Juvia didn't understand, she truly thought, or hoped, that when he saw her he would smile and say "good morning" to her in a tender tone; it confused her to see him like that so she asked for and explanation.

-Is something wrong with Gray-sama?

-Last night…- he regretfully muttered - … wasn't a dream, was it?

-If Gray-sama means what happened during and after the party – she said while blushing – it wasn't.

-So I… we?

-Yes.

-Oh my God, Juvia I am so sorry!

-What for? – she innocently asked.

-For… dirtying you like that, using your body… it was wrong and I'm really sorry.

-Gray-sama did nothing wrong, Juvia was happy to be loved by him.

-That's not it, I was drunk, that's the problem, all that I did or said to you… it meant nothing.

-To Juvia it did.

-I know and I'm sorry to have taken advantage of your feelings for my own pleasure.

-Juvia doesn't regret it, she loves the fact that her first was Gray-sama.

-Don't be happy about it! Juvia why don't you get it?! You may have felt loved but I didn't love you! All night long my body acted alone, I played with you to get what I wanted and that's it!

-Is that true? That it didn't mean anything? – she asked with her voice cracking a bit.

-I'm sorry but that's what happens when you have drunken sex.

The girl stood up with the saddest expression ever displayed, she stood at the side of the bed forgetting she was completely naked, or maybe she remembered but did not care. Gray looked away as she got dressed not wanting to come across as the pervert everyone thought he was, he just sat there in silence as she walked out the door, but not before making him feel the worse among the worst with the last words he'll hear from her in a long time: "Even if Juvia is fooling herself, please let her pretend that Gray-sama loved her for that one night at least". And with that, she left his room, his house, the guild and his life.


	2. Chapter 2

As some people seemed to like this story, I am going to continue it. This chapter is a little shorter, please **Read, enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**See the difference**

The Fairy Tail guild hall was quite, no big reason behind it, just the fact that everyone was dealing with a horrendous hangover from yesterday's party, that's what Magnolia's citizens loved about their big celebrations, they were always followed by peace, except for Cana who never got tired of drinking and Natsu who wasn't affected by alcohol, but it was at least quieter than any other day.

In between the silence resounded the loud voice of the guild master, the old man stood on the second floor and called everyone's attention by clearing his throat.

- Good afternoon everyone, or maybe not so good I must say – he paused for a moment while they all wondered what was wrong – I am sure you have already noticed the difference here today – he paused again and some began whispering.

- You mean that it's been so quiet? – Max asked.

- No it isn't that, you all have a headache I suppose that's why.

- Then what is it, master? – Laki asked.

- Haven't you noticed it yourselves? – he asked kind of indignantly.

- We are sorry to have disappointed you master, but no, we have no idea what has changed – Erza spoke for all.

- It is not something that has change but something that is missing – Master corrected.

- We don't know old man, tell us already! – Natsu urged.

- If you don't miss its presence then I don't really need to tell you – he replied and left, leaving everyone confused.

He was sad, sad that his children didn't even notice the absence of one of them, like they didn't care, he had raised them as a family so why were they reacting like this, now they were all looking around, wondering what was missing, and he wondered how long would it take them to notice, or how long would have it taken for them to know that something, rather say someone, was gone if he hadn't told them.

- Oi Erza, you really don't know what it is? – Gray asked.

- No idea, it could be anything, maybe it is something very important but small.

- Some hidden guild treasure? – Lucy questioned.

- Not hidden – Erza replied – It must be something which absence we must all be able to notice, we just haven't.

- Wait! I see something there! – Lucy exclaimed while pointing to a corner.

- Actually you aren't supposed to see it – Gray told her as he walked in her direction – It is gone, remember?

- Kyaaaa! A rat! – she screamed as she jumped on Gray's arms, away from it.

- Don't move Luce, I'll go get it! – Natsu said and went haunting, with Happy's help.

They all stayed still as he went to catch it, Gray having Lucy in his arms. Erza looked at them for a moment when she thought of something. Lucy was hugging Gray. LUCY HUGGING GRAY. She counted the seconds for a water bullet to go through her brain, or at least some dark aura on her back, but nothing came, she was still in his arms and intact, that's when she realized; something wasn't missing, someone was.

- Yosh, it`s dead – Natsu said while holding up its corpse.

- EWWWW! Natsu! – Lucy screamed urging him to throw it away

- Hey! – Mirajane yelled as she came to them – Guys I think I already know what is missing.

- Yeah, me too – Erza said.

- What is it?! – Natsu eagerly questioned.

- Gray, what did you do yesterday? – she asked

- Nothing, I was here, partying like everybody else.

- After you went home 'cause you didn't go alone.

The ice mage blushed and didn't answer.

- Did you upset her? – Erza asked him, understanding what Mira meant.

- Well, yeah – he admitted with guilt.

- But it isn't raining HERE – Mira said, emphasizing the last word.

That's when it hit him, whenever Juvia got mad or sad it would rain, and she was to be depressed after what he did to her, so why wasn't it raining THERE?

- Because she isn't here – he answered her with a blank expression but feeling broken inside – That's was gone.

- What? The rain? – Natsu asked, clueless.

- No, idiot! – Lucy told him, getting what the others were saying and feeling a bit sad about it – Juvia, she left.


	3. Chapter 3

I am more than sorry for not updating earlier, I have no valid excuse but I still hope you can forgive me, I'll try to publish the next chapter sooner.

* * *

**It's all your fault, do something!**

-So you finally realized it? – asked a certain iron dragon slayer in a bitter tone, walking up to the group of depressed mages.

-Gajeel? You knew? – Gray asked him.

-And you didn't – he did not mean it as a question – I'm disappointed the most important person in her life, couldn't even notice she was gone!

-Do you know where she is? – Lucy asked him, clearly worried.

-I do, actually, but it's not like you care so, why should I tell you? – he questioned angrily.

Gajeel and Juvia weren't close friends, but they had a past together, a sad one; he at least acknowledge her and knew how much she cared for him, Juvia was so good to everyone, a kind-hearted girl who could only direct mean thoughts to those who harmed her friends; and she was especially sweet and caring toward the icehole standing in front of him, how dare he not even notice she was gone? That pissed Gajeel off very much, he didn't deserve any of her love, yet he got every last bit of it, the Dragon slayer couldn't stand it

-Please forgive us, we are truly sorry! – Lucy apologized in a pleading tone.

Truth be told, even with all the "love rivalry" they supposedly had, Lucy liked Juvia, just like any of her friends, they were family. And she wasn't about to let her family walk away from her just like that, without any explanation; Mira and Erza seemed to be blaming Gray but she needed to know what exactly had happened so that she could fix it, she had to fix it, they had to bring Juvia back, where she belonged.

-It isn't you who should be apologizing – the cold voice of the former Phantom lord member pulled her out of her thoughts, as he gave the ice mage a not-so-discreet accusing look.

Gray looked as if he wanted the earth to swallow him and he probably did, he felt guilty as hell and he himself thought he deserved it, but he wasn't up to be humiliated by some though guy who only now showed any signs of caring for her. Not that he had ever done so himself.

-I know this is mostly my fault, but I didn't mean any harm, I swear - he defended himself.

-Listen to me, you piece of sh*t; I don't know what you did to her, and please don't tell me 'cause I night kill you, but whatever it was, it hurt her. Big time. The least you can do is to feel guilty about it and I'm not here to make it easier on you.

-I could do more than feel bad with myself, I could apologize, if only you told me where she is – he reasoned, with a serious expression.

-You want to find her? Good, but you won't have my help – he stated firmly as he proceeded to leave.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Mira stood confused, Natsu more than the other three, while Erza glanced at his departing figure along with Panther Lily who walked by his side. The exceed had been quiet through it all, she had noted. "He must have been there when Juvia spoke to Gajeel, he has to know where she is" With that in mind she followed them, hoping she could get him alone somehow, though she doubted it.

-Erza where are you going? – Mira questioned her.

-Somewhere important- she said without stopping or turning back, leaving the four mages to themselves.

-I'll talk to master – she told the other after a few seconds of silence – See if I can get him to tell me where she is, or why she left – she said the last part looking at Gray, not glaring murderously at him like Gajeel had, but it still hurt him to know everyone was blaming him, guilt stung hard deep within, he knew they had the right to hate him, he WAS guilty after all "But I didn't mean to hurt her!" he told himself, trying to ease the ache, but failing; he wasn't thinking when he said what he said, heck, he wasn't even half conscious last night when he did that awful thing to her. But it was still his fault, all of it.

He had to do something.

* * *

Next chapter will have Erza talking with Lily and Gajeel, Mira with master and Gray with Natsu and Lucy so you can hope it to be longer than this. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!


End file.
